The Dark King
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: Once a more. Many night ago. A black prince had been banished from his kingdom by the tyrancy that was his father dear. Banished to a world where beings are made from the dust of the Earth the prince thought surely he would parish. But he would be saved by a love too only too loose it so suddenly. But can this broken king find love again in his sons. Happens after The Marked.


**If you have read my last chapter of The Marked you would have heard part of a story.**

**Slenderman's story. **

**Now I'm writting it.**

**Warning this contains mostly OC's and is set before any of the main charcters of YuGiOh so you won't hear much of the charcters.**

**If you hate these kind of stories go back to whatever you were looking at before**

**I own nothing YuGiOh related and Slenderman belongs to the internet.**

**I only own this story. **

**Have fun and review. **

* * *

"Slendy tell us a story."

The ebony hair boy asked to a man who had black hair, bloody red eyes, pale almost snow white skin, he wore a black business suit with a red tie and a red rose in his suit pocket, the clothes complimented his collosial height. Although he wasn't at his _real _height he still outscaled the small boy. He turned to him. "What is it Mokuba?" He asked as if he hadn't really heard him. "Can you tell me a story? I'm am SO BORED!" The boy whined. The man smirked some. "I suppose one story won't kill me." The man said. "Yay!" Mokuba cheered some. The man sat on a couch in the large mansion. It wasn't his but Mokuba's older brother, Seto Kaiba, but Seto was busy up in his home office today. Mokuba sat on the man's knee eager to hear a story. "Now what do you want to hear?" The man asked. "I want to hear an awesome story. Something full of awesome fights and heroes." Mokuba asked. The man thought for a moment. "Slendy?" Mokuba asked. "... What if the hero was viewed as a villian but really wasn't a villian?" The man asked. "What do you mean by that?" Mokuba asked. "I mean like a anti-hero someone who isn't completely good but not completely bad." The man said. "That sounds kool. What kind of story is this?' Mokuba asked. "It's a long story and very true." The man said. "Really?" Mokuba asked surprised. The man looked out at the grey sky and closed his eyes feeling shadows covering over the room in a instant.

_"Yes..."_

* * *

"Your time as king is up!"

"You fool I will always be king!"

"FOOL! YOU WERE NEVER KING YOU LIED TO YOUR PEOPLE AND KILLED ALL OF YOUR CHILDREN!"

"THEY WERE WEAK ONLY SIRIUS DESERVED TO LIVE!"

"YOU ARE SCUM LEAVE THIS LAND NOW!"

"I'LL BE BACK MY SON WILL RULE WITH A IRON FIST LIKE I HAD! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO DEFEAT SIRIUS!"

* * *

The above was a argument between two men. King Aknamkanon and King Damianus. Aknamkanon was the Pharaoh of Egypt who had just taken the throne after his father had passed on. Damianus was a king as well but he was a ruthless king. He did none of his duties and had raped all of the female royal members of his coucil despite the fact he already had a queen, Aknamkanon's cousin, but he often ignored her too do as he wished. Under Daminaus rule he often used monsters that were made of black magic too destroy surronding kingdoms and villages, many villiages his kingdom ruled, were destroyed in one night by a fiercesom and terrible dragon he had trained. Although the dragon was not Damianus the dragon, and 3 others, belonged too his almost teenaged son. And for almost 10 years both kings have been at war with each other and only till now did Aknamkanon's armies over take the dark kingdom. Now Aknamkanon was deciding what punishement would be subitble for a evil king such as him.

"How dare you murder your own flesh and blood! You're despicable!" Aknamkanon growled darkly. "I'm despicable?! Oh please you're the same as me you pathetic boy!" Daminaus being much older than the just turned Pharaoh Aknamkanon. "SILENCE!" Aknamkanon roared slamming his hand hard against the tyrant kings face. Damianus fell to his hand and knees. "FATHER!" Both Pharaoahes turned to face a small boy who looked to be barely around 13. He had black hair that was as dark as the night sky, blood red eyes that could frighten anyone off, his skin was pale and almost as white as the desert sand, he wore a tunis that was torn some. The boy ran before the Pharoh with his teeth gritted angrilly. He opened his mouth too speak showing teeth that had all been sharped, too a point, they looked as if the sharpening had hurt. "Sirius stand down!" Damianus roared. Aknamkanon glared at Damianus than turned to a women his cousin, Kennocha, she had light brown hair and green eyes. She walked up to her son and held him close. Aknamkanon leered fown at the boy but saw him shivering in his mother's arms absolutly terrfied. The anger he had before was just a facade and the Pharoh could see that clear. _"He's a terrfied boy. And Kennocha is my cousins but I can't sperate her from her child... I have only one chance..." _Aknamkanon sighed thinking from his thoughts. "Take your breed and any followers you have and get out of my land. Were finished here." Aknamkanon growled.

Kennocha was a bit surprised at her cousin banishing them. But she did expect such a thing too happen. She meerly picked up her terrfied son in her arms and held her tounge as she walked with her mate and followers. Daminaus was beyond angry but could not do anything. His kingdom was destroyed. All he had now was his mate, who he never wanted too marry, and a small group of 8-9 women and men and one child followed behind them. The ex-prince Sirius looked back at the home he had grown up and seen it was now engulfed in flames. He knew that meant a end and turned ahead. When through the dust of a sandstorm that was coming towards them. Through the dust the prince had seen two men facing him. But they looked like him. The one on the left was him but older but he had a golden head dress embrodied with red jewel on his head and was wearing royal garments made of silk. Representing a good life. The other showed a shadowed figure that glared down at the once was prince with blood red eyes that could burned into the boy's soul. The two apparations dissapeared, only when, once the sandstorm stopped and they dissapeared with the dust. The boy was stunned. He buried his face in his mother's neck despite he was now 13 and shouldn't have been acting like a terrfied boy. But his mother did not mind. "It's alright my small prince." Kennocha whispered as she stroked her son's raven black locks. Sirius stayed silent as the small group of outcasts walked farther down the deserts of the Great Pyramids till his father suddenly stopped before a large sand doon.

"My king?" Kennocha asked confused. "This is where we shall live from now on." Daminaus announced in a low growl of a voice. His followers and his queen looked at their 'king' as if he had just sprouted 4 heads and four legs. "Stop looking at me in such a drool way. For you see this is meerly a doorway." Daminaus explained. "Doorway? What do you mean?" Kennocha asked. "I have made deals with many beings. Some not human." Daminaus said as he walked down the dune some. He closed his eyes than his normal yellow eyes turned red and glowed darkly. He muttered words under his breath but spoke louder and louder with each time he spoke the sentance. The dune suddenly began to sink the sand sunk in deeper and deeper into a sinkhole. "Daminaus come out of there now!" Kennocha shouted trying to reach for her king too pull him out of the dune. He didn't turn too look at her and he did not sink like the sand that was at his feet he was standing on the sand as if it was stone instead of grains of small rock. The sand dissapeared; no piled up into a small mounded down in a large hole in the dune. Shadows covered the sand making the sand look black. Suddenly the sand turned to a black sleek metal and shot back up forming a black rod iron gate. It was solid and covered in lettering that was from a foregin launguage no one but the king knew how to translate. Many of the small followers were fearful of the door but knew no one else in any other kingdom would be merciful enough to take any of them in. So whatever was facing them, whatever was behind that door, was their only hope to live a life. Whatever would come too them they would face it if it meant they would have a better life. The door opened to the dishonered king and his followers showing nothing but a red hellish plane before them. Everyone was stunned. Kennocha growled. "WHAT ON RA IS THIS PLACE!? WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING WITHOUT ME KNOWING!?" Kennocha demanded angrilly. "This is where we shall live. As too what this place is dear this is a place known too you and me as the netherworld but what they call it is Hell my dear." Daminaus said with a dark grin. "HELL!?" Kennocha shouted out.

"Yes. And we are too rule this plane. You and I as queen." Daminaus growled with a grin than let out a dark manical laugh. Everyone beileved the came had gone utterly mad. Some, if not all, of the folowers wanted too flee from this place now and wished too flee. But before they could run the king glared at them and they froze in fear. Daminaus raised a arm up and suddenly the 3 that had tried too flee, a man, a women, and the one child that was brought with them, were attacked by blood red skinned battered hellish creatures. The hounds devoured the 2 adults that tried too leave easilly but took the child from them and sat her in the arms of a women in the group. "Anyone who tries too leave I will end you." Daminaus growled darkly. "Children are only spared if they are useful too me." He growled glaring at the child. The girl was Sirius betrothed. Daminaus turned to the gate. "This is now too be our home." Daminaus ordered. Himself followed by his queen and the followers walked to the gate. It opened as they approached allowing them entrance. Sirius moved from his mother's neck and looked back behind them. Watching as his the kingdom he grew up in was a blaze and began too crumble and burn away. He knew inside his childhood was gone. And this place. This Hellish place was too be where he had too rule. He closed his eyes as a tear fell from his blood red eyes muttering.

_"Goodbye..." _

* * *

**First chapter hope you like it**


End file.
